The Halloween Dance
by sparkleblue862
Summary: Ron is having trouble finding what costume to wear, while the only thing troubling Hermione and Harry is whether Fred and George will die laughing...


**The Halloween Dance**

**By: sparkleblue862**

_**Chapter One**_

**As Harry, Ron, and Hermione paced the corridors of Hogwarts, Malfoy was sitting on a bench, grinning. It was Halloween's eve, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had no idea what costume to wear to the Halloween Dance. **

**Malfoy smiled smugly. "Well Potter, Weasel, Granger. Made up your mind? I have. I'm going to be a hideous beast, and I'm gonna scare the guts out of all the first years!" **

**Ron groaned. "Well that's easy for you to say, since you don't even need a costume!" he retorted. Malfoy scoffed and walked away, his nose in the air and muttering curses under his breath. **

"**Hey Ron," Hermione joked. "Since you have red hair, why don't you curl it and go as a clown?" **

**Ron looked at her. "Hey," he said. "You know, that's not a bad idea!" Harry fell to the floor and started choking with laughter. **

**Ron ignored him. "No really!" he protested. "I mean, at least I have a costume, and what's there to lose?"**

**Harry got up. "Nothing, unless you count your reputation and being teased by Malfoy for the rest of your life." He said.**

**Hermione nodded. "Yeah, he has a point. I mean, you would be the laughingstock of Hogwarts!"**

**Ron sighed. "Well…" he thought. Then he straightened up. "I'll try it." Then he left to go buy his costume.**

**"I know!" exclaimed Hermione. "I can go as a princess or something. I can straighten my hair, and then… oh, but I would have to buy a dress!"**

**"Well," said Harry. "Why don't you just use the dress you used when you danced with Cedric? You don't have any other use for it, and it's very pretty."**

**"Great idea, Harry!" cried Hermione. Then she went to her dormitory.**

**Now that Harry was all alone, he had no clue what to be. He was about to sit on the bench, but he didn't want Malfoy cooties, so he went up to his dormitory also.**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Harry woke up in the middle of the night to Ron's snoring, and he couldn't get back to sleep. Halloween was tomorrow, and Harry still didn't know what he wanted to be! He had dreamed of an elephant with a red nose, but no way was he going to go to the dance as an elephant, especially one with a red nose. The next morning Harry made his cauldron explode in Potions class, he couldn't even score 1 point in Quidditch practice, and in Transfiguration, he accidentally turned Ron into a monkey (Professor McGonagall knew the counter curse though). After classes were over, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny met in the library.**

**"So Harry," asked Fred, who was also on Harry's Gryffindor Quidditch team. **

**"What's gotten into you?" asked his twin brother George, who was also on Harry's Gryffindor team.**

**"I still don't know what I am going to be for Halloween!" Harry exclaimed desperately, his hands in the air.**

**Fred smiled. "Hey," he said, "If Ron is going as a clown, why don't you go as a ringmaster?" He and George rolled around on the floor, laughing, although Harry didn't see what to laugh at.**

**Ginny glared. "Guys this is serious! If Harry doesn't have a costume, he may actually HAVE to go as a ringmaster!" **

**Ron joined Fred and George on the floor, all three of them laughing their heads off, while Madame Pince watched from the sidelines, glaring.**

**"You know Ron," Ginny said, "I don't see why you are laughing, since you are going to be going as a clown, which is actually worse then a ringmaster."**

**Hermione had an idea. "Hey Harry," she said, "Why don't you just go as a Prince or something? I mean, you can use your dress robes, and, well, Ron, your dress robes might as well be a clown's suit, I mean with the laces and everything…OW!" she cried as Ron hit her on the head with a book. **

**"That's ENOUGH, Ronald Weasley!" Madame Pince glared. She gave him a detention slip. "Meet Professor Snape after you leave the library and he will give you more instructions."**

**"Thanks a lot, Hermione." Ron grumbled. "Now I'm going to miss part of the Halloween Dance."**

**Hermione scoffed. "Oh, so it's my fault? I'm not the one who was hitting you on the head with a hardcover book!" **

**Ron looked at her very angrily. "I don't care about detention! I just care that I'm not going to have anytime to get into my costume!"**

**"You don't need a costume," Hermione shot daggers at him. "Just go get Harry so he can turn you into a monkey again! Then, why don't you go buy a yellow raincoat and hat and go as Curious George!" **

**"B-B-B-But…" stammered Harry. "That was a-a AACCCIIDDENNTT!" he wailed very tearily.**

**Hermione sighed. "Harry, Harry, Harry… I was joking! Although it would be funny if Ron went as a monkey…"**

**Ron was fuming "CURIOUS GEORGE IS WORSE THEN A CLOWN!" Harry sniffled.**

**Hermione glared. "Not like it MATTERS what you are, I mean, it's not like anyone would want to see your pitiful costume anyways!" she retorted.**

**And with a final "Humph" from both Hermione and Ron, they both stormed off in opposite directions, Sniffling Harry following Ron, and Ginny followed Hermione, while, not realizing what had happened, Fred and George were still rolling on the floor, laughing.**

_**Chapter 3 **_

**At the Halloween Dance, Hermione went as a princess, Ginny went as a ballet dancer, Harry went as a prince, and, Malfoy went as a indeed, hideous beast.**

**After about an hour Ron rushed through the door, not even bothering to greet Sir Nicholas or Harry and the others. One arm was dragging Fred, and the other was dragging George, both unconscious. **

**"Oh my goodness!" Hermione rushed to him. "What happened?" she asked.**

**Ron smiled grimly. "After laughing so hard, they lost their minds! We have to take them to Madam Pomfrey right away!"**

**Harry and Ginny followed as Ron and Hermione (along with an unconscious Fred and an unconscious George) rushed out of the Great Hall and to Madame Pomfrey.**

**Madame Pomfrey gasped. "Well, I certainly have not seen this before… lost their minds because of laughing? My goodness! Well I can tell you boys, it is curable, but be sure to never let this happen again. They shall have to stay overnight, I'm afraid."**

**Ron was distracted by an ant crawling on his shoe. "Uh, what? Oh, um, good, good…." He trailed off, mumbling to himself. **

**Harry, Ginny, and Hermione ran back to the Great Hall. They skidded to a stop, realizing that Ron wasn't there. They ran back, flicked the ant off of Ron's shoe, and dragged the thrashing and wailing Ron to the Great Hall, and told him to eat whatever he wanted. Hearing this, he stopped crying and spent the rest of the time eating, while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had a marvelous time dancing with each other, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and, reluctantly, Argus Filch, the caretaker. It was a great Halloween!**


End file.
